The choice
by Leannedrew
Summary: Caroline is torn between her heart and her friends, klaus' return to her life leaves her with a conundrum, how will she chose between the two, soon the choice may not be hers to make as dark forces intervene. There Will be scenes of a sexual nature, A klaroline, klefan friendship, defan and the originals story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Klaus stood staring at the dorm room door. He could hear Caroline inside, pacing the floor. His grin became more pronounced as he remembered the panicked voicemail.

"Klaus, I need you, Tyler has bit Elena. I know you don't owe me anything, especially after I sent you away, but please can you come"

It's show time he thought as he strode towards the door. He knocked sharply on the hard wood,he heard the lock turn and there she was. She looked breathtaking

"Hello love, I heard you needed me."

Caroline stared at him and gulped. Seeing him in front of her looking sexy as hell was reminding her of things she had tried to forget.

'Klaus' she said almost whispering,she cursed herself for being so affected by him.

"So where's the doppelgänger that so desperately needs my blood."

"She's in her room, ever since Damon has been gone she's needed her own space."

"Argh of course, he smirked, I can't say I'm sorry to see the back of Stefan's big brother, however I am sure the doppelgänger is devastated. Although I've always thought Stefan was the better choice, but lead the way love the clocks ticking."

Caroline vamped out the door and went straight to Elena's room Klaus following closely behind. She stopped outside and motioned with her hand,

"Elena's in there, we better be quick though Tyler bit her yesterday. I thought you weren't going to come she said looking at the floor.

Klaus put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"Before we go in sweetheart, we do need to discuss what I get for donating my blood. After all it makes no difference to me if the doppelgänger dies, in fact it's poetic in a way. The love of her life dies and she dies with him, it has a magnificent symmetry to it. Like Romeo and Juliet one can't live without the other. I came only for you, Caroline."

"What is it you want Klaus, she asked.

"I want some of your undivided attention and time, now I'm not saying we pick up where we left off as I feel that would cheapen what we have. Even though there's nothing I'd like more than to relive our time in the woods. I want you to take a chance on me Caroline, I want you to listen to your heart as well as your head and I want the chance to prove to you that we are good together."

His words made her tremble, it was what she was most afraid of. Every time she spent time alone with him he made another chink in her armour and it was only a matter of time before it broke fully. She knew Elena and Tyler would never forgive her if she truly gave herself to Klaus in anything that was more than physical.

"Ok I'll do it, you can have some of my undivided time, we can go out and you can show me what else you think we can be. But just so we are clear, I don't think our relationship will change, but if that's what I have to do to save Elena, I will.

He smiled darkly, "I think you underestimate our connection sweetheart. You fight it, but deep down you want to be mine in every way. He paused, but nows not the time to be getting into this conversation, as judging from the laboured breathing I can hear, I'd say she needs my blood quickly. "

With that Klaus vamped into the room. He took in the sight before him, she was laying there gasping for breath. He couldn't see the appeal of her, he never had. Granted he had fallen for Tatia, but that had been more about someone picking him over his brother. He saw that now. Elena did not have the lightness that his Caroline had. He knew that most of the stupid males in mystic falls had made Caroline feel inferior for most of her life. But to him it was the other way around. Elena wasn't fit to tie Caroline's boots, yet for some reason everyone valued her above everyone else.

He smirked down at her, "love that looks painfull, I fear Tyler has been a bit vengeful with that bite. Poor lad destruction follows him everywhere."

Elena looked at him with dead soulless eyes. The venom had almost fully taken over her body. He bit his wrist with the intention of letting her feed off him yet he stopped himself. The action felt almost too intimate and not something he wanted to do with Elena. He got a glass and let some drops of blood fall into it. He forced it to her mouth and made her drink it. He watched as his blood began to fight the venom. The colour began to return to her face and her eyes now seemed less lifeless.

"My work here is done, he said. Oh and Elena, my condolences on losing your little witchy friend. I bet it was devastating." He said in a sarcastic tone.

He turned then and saw Caroline glaring at him, she had heard his tone and words and she didn't look happy.

"Bonnie was my friend too you know. I know you didn't like her, but she was my best friend and she didn't deserve to die." She spat with venom.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her tone, "I had no real emotions for her either way love, but I know how much you cared for her. After all was I not witness to you killing 12 witches to save your friend. I doubt Elena here could say the same. She's been sat mourning the death of Damon when it was his choice to kill himself. Quite the martyr was Bonnie knowing she would die with the plan Elena and Damon had. But still for them, she did it. Yet I doubt the doppelgänger has spared a thought about the sacrifice she made. Elena's not the selfless person you all paint her as, she hasn't thought about you Caroline, about your suffering. I doubt she realises the loss and pain Stefan is going through now he has lost his brother. Family above all and yet here she is throwing a pity party. It would be my guess Tyler didn't have to hunt very hard for vampires to kill when he turned. But anyway it's none of my business, I'll be in touch soon sweetheart to collect on what you owe," he smiled and then was gone.

Caroline stared after him in shock. Is that what he really thought? She looked at Elena then, "was his guess correct did you throw yourself in the path of Tyler?"

"Yes, I can't live without him Caroline." She whined.

Caroline stared at her hard, "Klaus was right that was selfish of you, think what it would do to Jeremy, how do you think I would cope having lost two best friends? Then there's the fact that Tyler would feel even worse knowing he was instrumental in your death. Stefan is looking in to how to get them back you know this. Since you've become a vampire all you think about is yourself, spare a thought for once, for someone else."

Elena narrowed her eyes and said " I should have known you'd take the egotistical psychopaths side. Of course I care about you and Jeremy it was a moment of weakness. Not one I will be repeating, I don't think you and Stefan want them back as much as you say."

"Damon can stay and rot for me, the only one I want back is Bonnie. I'm looking into both though as I know how much you miss him and how much Stefan wants him back. But I love Bonnie and if it comes down to one of them, you should know I'll pick Bonnie."

" I know, speaking of sacrifice, how did u get the big bad hybrid to give me his blood. From his big speech, I'd guess he's not my biggest fan, it seems I'm not attractive to psychopaths", she smirked.

" I promised him I'd get to know him, she said. I said I'd give him a chance. He's not a psychopath Elena, he reacts when he's hurt or angry that's all."

"Seriously care you need to try avoid him, he's getting his hooks into you. He will destroy you in his darkness. He looks at you like your all he can see,but no matter what he will always be toxic for you."

Caroline bristled at that, she understood Klaus and out of him and Damon she knew which one was the better person. For all Klaus' faults he had never once done the things Damon was capable of. Some part of her resonated with Klaus on a deeper level and she felt their connection stronger than anything else she had experienced.

" You really don't want me to talk about toxic Elena or psychopaths for that matter. Yes I know Klaus is a monster in your eyes but Damon is worse. You know what he did to me Elena and still here you sit implying that he was some kind of Saint. He wasn't and you both acknowledged how toxic you were for each other. I am trying to be sympathetic and not judge but I expect the same courtesy from you. If I want to be with Klaus I will be with him and that's for me alone to decide. I'm fed up of listening to people like you judge me for liking someone, who for once puts me first." With that she stormed from the room.

The minute she left she felt the guilt. Elena was having a rough time she shouldn't have been so brutal. But subtlety wasn't her strong point. Had she really defended Klaus? Had she really implied that he was someone she wanted. Thank god he hadn't heard. Even though she sometimes allowed herself to think the impossible, that was the first time she had voiced this. She was going down a dangerous slope. The hybrid mattered to her more than she let on. She lay on her bed and decided she needed a strategy on how to stop herself falling for the one person she had always swore she wouldn't. Stefan's words came to her head then,we've all done terrible things, I'm trying to figure out what makes us better than him, I think it's just that we have family we can't trust. It left her feeling more uneasy.

Klaus stood smirking up at Elena's window. His vampire hearing had picked up on the heated discussion. It had taken all his will power not to go back into the room and rip out the doppelgängers heart. The only thing that had stopped him was knowing it would set things further back with Caroline. To hear Caroline defend him had been surprising. He didn't know what the eldest Salvatore had done to make someone as pure as Caroline hate him, but he intended to find out. He shelved it away for future discussion. He walked back to his car. He had to go back to New Orleans, Elijah needed him there to help take down their mother and father. He would be in touch with Caroline soon. It seemed for once Tyler had done him a favour. When his daughter had been taken away he had wanted one person there to comfort him and it had taken every bit of restraint to honour her wishes. He had told Caroline he intended to be her last love, however long it took and that was a promise he was eager to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks with no further contact from Klaus. She had made an uneasy truce with Elena. They had been liaising repeatedly with a witch that Stefan had found, to try and bring back Bonnie and Damon. Stefan had been on a mission, working tirelessly to get his big brother back. It seemed that the witches didn't know what had happened, they did, however, seem to give some hope that there was someone who knew more. The rumours were, that it was a young witch named Davina. However the witches refused to disclose her location, it seemed they feared her wrath. Stefan had been searching all over to try find her. He was currently in England in Boscastle, Cornwall. It was rumoured that there were strong witches there, so Stefan was trying there.

Caroline had expected Klaus to have been in touch by now. She wasn't sure what was keeping the hybrid away, but it left her with an uneasy feeling. Maybe now she had said yes he'd decided he didn't want to pursue it. She knew he couldn't die as they had managed to destroy all the white oak trees and that between him and his siblings, they had managed to destroy the white oak stake his mother had made. However, there were other methods that could be employed. Not so long back her and her friends has successfully managed to desiccate him. She didn't know why she even cared, yet it was becoming harder and harder to cover their connection.

She remembered the day when she had let her guard down with him clearly. He had rocked her world, she had never disclosed to anyone just how much she had enjoyed being with him. The guilt after had meant that she couldn't. They'd had hot hybrid sex for hours and it still hadn't been enough. He had taken her to places she had never been before. She had felt treasured and worshipped under his careful ministrations. He had seemed so in control, she had wanted to break that control, yet she had been nervous to do so. Knowing that if he had, she wouldn't have let him go. She already had her suspicions that he had ruined her now for other men, that one night had shaken her to her core. She just knew that back then she hadn't been quite ready for what else he had to offer. She still wasn't sure she was now, however, losing Bonnie had made her gain a new perspective. It hadn't helped that she had foolishly tried to take her friendship with Stefan to the next level and had been rejected. She knew it had been a dumb ass move, yet she had tried anyway. It hadn't been pleasant. Stefan had let her down nicely, however, the rejection still stung if she thought about it too long. She knew Klaus had picked her first, that she was his first choice. The fact that one of the most powerful beings on the planet wanted her made her feel special. However, her head warred with her heart, it warned her of the dangers of getting into a relationship with a soul as dark as klaus'. Her heart thought otherwise, it recognised the flashes of light it had seen. It was her heart that was currently feeling out of sorts at the lack of contact from him. Just then her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She presumed it was Stefan and answered without checking caller I.D. "Have you found the witch Davina yet?"

" Hello Caroline, why would I be looking for Davina?"

"Klaus," she gulped, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid.

"Yes, sweetheart it's me. I take it from your reaction you thought I was someone else?"

"Yeah, I thought it was Stefan, sorry I should have checked, but after two weeks of hearing nothing from you, I thought you'd decided against seeing more of me." Her tone was sharper than she intended and she knew it was something he would pick up on. She did hope that he hadn't picked up on the slight quiver in her voice though.

"Sweetheart, I would never decide against seeing more of you. I would have thought that much was obvious to someone as smart as you. You know Caroline for someone so beautiful, you hold a lot of self doubt. Something I am keen to get to the bottom of. I'm sorry I've not been in touch, I've had a lot on my plate, running a kingdom is hard work without a queen." He said his smile creeping in to his voice.

Caroline remained silent at that, not sure what to say. She cleared her throat, "I would have thought you could have compelled yourself a queen. As we both know how much you love your forced,fake loyalty. Or maybe if you hadn't been so quick to kill all your hybrids one of them could have stood in." Her disdain was evident in her voice.

She heard Klaus inhale sharply, when he spoke next his voice was laced with contained fury, "careful love, I admit you get away with more than anyone else, yet carry on with that love and I'll be forced to take you over my knee and it will be more than just punishment on my end." He heard her breathing quicken and realised his Caroline had been aroused by his last statement. He smiled to himself, some of the fury leaving his voice when he next spoke.

"Just to be clear love, I have never compelled another's affection for me, whilst I do admittedly do other horrible things, I have never felt the urge to compel a woman to have feelings for me. But it's nice to know that you think so highly of me," his words felt like bullets, tearing her up inside.

"I'm sorry, she whispered, that was uncalled for, I've just had a rubbish couple of weeks and I've taken that out on you." She felt guilty, he could have compelled her numerous times if that was something he wanted to do. She knew Klaus wasn't Damon and that he enjoyed the thrill of everything. She also realised how important it was, that Klaus never found out what had happened to her when she was human. Otherwise, she feared the minute they brought Damon back, Klaus would kill him.

"Why are you so frustrated, Caroline." His voice had returned to normal, her apology had clearly taken away the remnants of his anger. After all, he knew all about lashing out in frustration.

"Well we've been trying to find this witch Davina who knows what has happened to the other side. We think she knows how to bring back Damon and Bonnie, apparently it's only her who knows how to do this. I don't suppose you know where she is", she sighed.

"I may do Caroline, I just may do. Go check your post sweetheart, there's a first class ticket to New Orleans, come see me. I need to collect on my deal and between Elena and what's happening here, I think it best that you come to me don't you?." His words and tone indicated that he had heard the conversation between her and Elena, however, his next words confirmed it.

"I'd like to thank you Caroline, for putting the doppelgänger in her place. It also made me curious as to why you have such a low opinion on Damon. As truth be told love, I'm about as evil as it gets," he smirked.

"Except we both know that's what you want people to think. You forget Klaus that I know you better than most. Your capable of being so much more than evil. Yes you're the most powerful being on the planet and yes you capable of truly terrible things, that I have witnessed, however, I know that's not all you are. Why else would I even talk to you, if I just thought you were terrible? You deny your humanity the same way I deny my connection to you. I've seen your humanity Klaus, I've seen your mercy and I do believe you are capable of being saved from this path you're on." She said, realising that in her need to be honest, she had let slip about her feelings for him.

"This sounds like a face to face conversation , Caroline, come to New Orleans, let me show you what the world has to offer," he realised she had deflected the Damon question, he would wait till she was ready to tell him.

He could tell she was thawing to him, he was sure their time in the woods together had awakened a hunger in her, that only he could satisfy. He had, however, made a promise to himself not to unleash their passion until he was sure it would lead to more. He knew his past deeds were the root cause of her reluctance to let him in. Yet he couldn't change who he was and neither did he want to. His methods could be refined admittedly and so could his impulsive actions. Yet he would always be a powerful killer, who would show no mercy on his enemies. Only Caroline had managed to get him to show mercy. It was something his siblings had failed to get him to do, yet this baby vampire had gotten him to show kindness and mercy to someone who had wronged him. His love for her engulfed him, even though it was one sided, he longed for the day this would change and after Caroline's little speech, he was sure the day was coming, quicker than he anticipated.

"Ok, I'll come, I'll be on the next flight out, see you soon" she hung up and went to collect her mail.

She could tell from what he had said that he knew more about Davina, she tried convincing herself that was the only reason she was going. Yet speaking to him today had sparked something inside of her and she was no longer sure she could keep him at arms length. She had once said that

People who did terrible things were terrible people. Yet she knew this wasn't the case. Everyone had a light in them and for some reason she was tuned in to Klaus' light. She was attracted to his darkness and the fact that he cared about her. She knew with certainty that if she didn't go to New Orleans she would regret it forever, and forever was a long time for a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and comments. Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts.

Chapter three

Klaus stared at his phone. He smiled to himself at the thought of Caroline visiting his home, which was to be happening imminently. He would hold a party in her honour, to show his enemies that she was untouchable. He knew her visit was dangerous, his mother and father were still running around trying to find a way to kill him. They had made a big production of coming to get him yet he and Elijah had managed to thwart them. However, they hadn't managed to kill them and as such they were still a threat. Klaus knew it was a matter of time before they tried another attempt at destroying him and the kingdom he had built. He had waited two weeks to contact Caroline. He had warred with himself about contacting her. He knew she could be used as a weapon against him. His love for her was a weakness that he detested, but he still remembered how it felt to think he had lost her. The day he had bit her he had fully intended to let her die as part of his revenge against Tyler. Yet seeing her gasping for breath had been like a knife twisting in his soul. The raw emotion of seeing her almost die had overwhelmed him. No one outside his family could illicit such emotions and certainly not a woman. He had locked that part away for centuries and no one had managed to free it except her. He wanted her with him, seeing her again had stirred up all the things he had suppressed when she had asked him to leave. It had taken more fortitude than he had thought to keep that promise to her and then to not speak to her, when she was expecting it, had been torture.

He would protect her here with him. His mother knew of her and if she had kept a close eye on him from the other side, would easily recognise her as a chink in his armour. So far she had not brought her into it, but it was only a matter of time before she thought to use her. As such she wasn't safe anywhere, other than by his side. It had been that thought that had made him call her today. She was a drug to him. The thought of seeing her filled him with a light he had seldom felt. He pulled out his phone and dialled Elijahs number.

"Hello brother, I need you to keep an eye on things in the quarter. I've got an important errand to run and as such I need you here to make sure there is no nasty surprises"

"Niklaus what could possibly be so important to draw you away from the quarter when our mother and father are still on the loose"

"Well Elijah, I am just tying up some loose ends. I have an important package to pick up to prevent mother using it as a weapon on me."

"Is it a white oak stake? Rebekah and I thought we had burned them all?"

"No Elijah, you misunderstand. This is a weapon that can only be used on me. So brother, can I trust you to take care of our home in my absence?"

"Of course brother, I have to say you have piqued my interest, I am at a loss as to what weapon could only be used against you" curiosity was evident in Elijahs voice.

" Well you know it's our parents wish to see me suffer and ensure I don't have a days worth of happiness, I need to ensure that this is not something that happens."

"Always so cryptic Niklaus, I am on my way to our home now and will ensure nothing happens in your absence."

"Thank you Elijah, with that Klaus disconnected the call. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his shirt. He slung on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys. He would meet her at the airport. This was his chance to let her see the other side of him. She had seen glimpses of it over the time he had known her, but now she would but now she would be on his turf without her friends. Maybe this would allow her to stop fighting herself. He smirked, he somehow didn't think it would be that easy, but her agreeing to come here was a big development. He got in his car and started the engine, the best things in life were worth fighting for and he would fight for his Caroline.

Caroline was sat on the plane. It was the first time she had gone anywhere remotely away from Mystic Falls. She was sat in first class and was very comfortable with a glass of champagne in her hand. Every time she drank that drink she thought of Klaus. As the plane was in the air she felt a weight lift off her. She was really going to do it. She was leaving her comfort zone and going to somewhere with culture, with a man who was determined to introduce her to the finer things. It was one of the things she liked about her complicated relationship with the hybrid, his ability to realise that she was a dreamer and that her dreams were much bigger than a small town. She hadn't flown much, money had been tight and her mum had always been tied to her job. So the fact that a handsome original hybrid had offered to take her anywhere she wanted to go had been very tempting. In the beginning he had been the bad guy and it had been out of the question to take up his offer, now though, she caught herself wondering what she would say if he was to offer this option again. She tried to shut down that line of thinking, she told herself she was just doing this to bring Bonnie back. That Klaus had vital information in the recovery of her best friend.

She had told Stefan and Elena that that was the reason for her trip, Stefan had told her it was too dangerous in Klaus' world right now, which had made her question him further. He had then told her that Esther and Mikael were in town determined to bring him down. It had caused Caroline to realise why he hadn't contacted her initially. She had promised Stefan she would leave as soon as she had information, it had been the first time she had lied to him. She wanted more than just information from Klaus, she wanted him to help her, she knew his resources were a lot broader than theirs and felt that any real chance of bringing Bonnie back would be as a result from Klaus' help. Besides which she had made a deal to allow him a chance, what kind of person would she be if she didn't allow that. She knew that Klaus could handle his parents, he had killed them before, he could do it again. Elena had a different approach and had basically said that all Caroline wanted to do was Fuck Klaus and not get any information. It had lead to a row, with Stefan following Elena. It sucked knowing that everyone put Elena first. It had meant that she had got on the plane to New Orleans with less guilt than she thought. The pilot announced that the plane would soon be landing and this dragged Caroline away from her thoughts. She took out her compact and started freshening up. Even though she had no intention of sleeping with Klaus, she found herself wanting to look good for him.

Once the plane had landed she went straight to find her luggage. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea where he lived. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone, the battery was dead and she groaned. Dumb move Caroline, she muttered to herself. She figured she would just call a cab and go to the city, she was sure if she asked around someone would have heard of him. After all she thought wryly, it was his city, as he was so keen to point out. She pulled her suitcase from the conveyor belt and made towards the main entrance, where she was sure the cabs would wait. Her floaty summer dress swished around her legs as she walked. She saw him standing there. He looked perfect as usual, his face lit up when he saw her and he smiled the dimpled smile she found so hard to resist. His eyes never left hers and her heart started pounding. She had this reaction every time she saw him and like always she suppressed the urge to push her lips up against his full lips and kiss him. She reached him quickly, he took her case from her and brushed his hand against hers. Her heart pounded faster, as a wave of memories threatened to overcome her, of a time when his hands had brushed against more intimate parts and had resulted in her screaming his name. She bit her lip and looked down, knowing that he would read the direction of her thoughts and maybe act upon them.

"Hello Caroline, you look ravishing, no easy feat after a flight even if you did travel first class."

"Well I still feel I could use a shower, she said smiling. She still couldn't get use to his constant praise of her, it made her feel good and afraid all at the same time.

"Would you like me to join you?" He said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Caroline drew in a breath at the thoughts that had accompanied that statement. It caused her to be more cruel than she had been of late.

"I think I'd rather shower in Vervain water than shower with you, but thanks," she snarkily replied.

"Now, now, love was there any need for the open hostility, I thought we had overcome that'

"Well you thought wrong" she snapped giving him her best glare.

"I've missed your smart retorts Caroline, but we really should be on our way, my Kingdom awaits."

He opened the car door for her and she got in, he climbed in beside her and his scent invaded her senses. She stifled a groan and closed her eyes.

"Next stop my palace, I assure you that you will love New Orleans Caroline, it truly is a place with so much genuine beauty.

She smirked, "oh and witches and vampires who want to slaughter each other, it sounds wonderful"

He smiled then, a dark predatory smile that reminded Caroline of just who she was provoking.

"Argh but Caroline, you're in the company of the king of the winning side, as such all those petty things will be kept away from you."

"So when are you going to tell me who Davina is and when I can meet her," she asked changing the subject.

"Soon love, but now is not the time to discuss such topics." With that he turned on the radio, sending out a clear message that he was done with talking. She sat back and crossed her arms knowing that the ride to his was going to seem indefinitely long.


End file.
